1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile, self powered and mechanically steerable gurney of the type specifically designed to engage underneath, support and transfer a patient from a hospital bed to another location such as an operating theater or treatment room and to also transfer the patient back to his or her hospital bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of mechanical gurneys, patient transfer devices and other similar structure heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,691,782, 3,945,063, 4,631,761, 4,747,170 and 4,761,841. However, these previously known devices do not include the overall combination of general structural and operational features of the instant invention nor some of the specific structural features thereof.
In addition, my own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,241 discloses an items handler which utilizes a oscillating beam conveyor which is somewhat similar to the patient supporting and conveying portion of the instant invention.